You Come First
by violets92
Summary: PostHeart Break. Kate confronts Tony about everything...including Paula Cassidy. Slight Tate.


I wrote this after watching Heart Break again. I've had it in my head for a while. It was actually very cathartic. It helped me get over my anger at Tony in the episode. Sadly, it didn't help me like Paula.

**Summary: **Post-Heart Break. Kate confronts Tony about everything...including Paula.

**Spoliers: **Heart Break and Reveille

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. If I did, Paula would not exist.

You Come First

Tony stood at the doors outside Autopsy. He could faintly hear Kate praying. Suddenly, he felt rather guilty. She'd shot an innocent man. She was upset beyond words, and all he was concerned with was whether Paula would return his calls. God, he'd been a jerk. Kate literally had no-one to rely on. Abby, as much as she loved Kate, could never understand, Ducky was out at the opera, McGee…well he was just McGee; Gibbs had been far too harsh and dismissive, which only really left him, Tony DiNozzo. And what had he been doing? He'd been wasting his time calling a woman who would rather shoot herself in the head than call him back. Slowly he walked through the doors to Autopsy. Kate barely even glanced up.

"Aren't you meant to be having dinner with Agent Cassidy right now?" Her voice was cold and bitter.

"She's, ah, not returning my calls." Kate let out a harsh laugh.

"How traumatising that must be for you DiNozzo."

"Kate-"

"I mean, forget about Ducky getting his heart broken, or even me shooting an innocent man, let's all feel sorry for Tony because Paula won't answer his phone calls." That one hurt. The fact that it stung didn't stop it from being true though. Kate slowly put away Ensign Hayes.

"Look, I'm sorry Kate. I really am. But that's not fair."

"Not fair? I'll tell you what's not fair, DiNozzo. Last year, I got held hostage at a farm in the middle of nowhere. I nearly got a bullet through my head, protecting you and all you cared about was the fact that you had a Swedish "hottie" to screw that night. Today, I shot an innocent man. I've never shot anyone innocent, Tony. Ever. All I wanted was someone to talk to. To say something other than "It was suicide by cop, Kate. Get over it." But no, I had to go it alone because my _partner_ couldn't be bothered to get off his sorry ass and stop staring at the phone. I had to go it alone because you couldn't deal with the fact that you weren't going to get laid tonight. Am I that really worthless to you Tony? Am I that unimportant? You'd rather me be like this than miss out on _one night_ of worthless sex?"

Tony was struck speechless. Kate was standing behind an autopsy table, gripping the side of it as if it was her lifeline. Tears were streaming down her face, her mascara leaving heavy black streaks down her cheeks. She was a mess. A beautiful mess. His heart almost broke at the sight of her. He'd made her like that. He'd been that stupid.

"I-" He broke off, not knowing what to say. Kate's eyes said it all anyway. She let out a bitter, harsh laugh and let one more tear flow down her cheek before quietly walking out of Autopsy. Tony cursed.

"Kate! Hang on!" He squeezed inside the elevator at the last second and switched the emergency switch.

"Tony, please, I just want to get home." Her voice was cracking and she sounded tired.

"Talk to me Kate. And I mean talk. Don't yell, don't get hysterical, just talk to me."

"How long am I going to be shoved aside for your bimbos Tony?" He looked up in surprise and hurt. Her guard had been replaced. He was going to have to work hard to get through.

"You're not-"

"Oh please. You know what? I'm done. We have work tomorrow. I need to get some sleep." She flicked the emergency switch again and the elevator began to move. Tony immediately switched it off again.

"Will you listen to me?!" He immediately regretted yelling when he saw Kate jump slightly.

"You are _not _worthless, you're anything but unimportant and I would rather anything than see you like this. You mean a lot to me Kate. I mean, just me saying that is proof of how much. I never get this sentimental." He smiled slightly but Kate kept her eyes glued to the elevator doors. "I can't say anything other than I'm sorry. You're going to have to accept that."

"But Paula means more to you, doesn't she?"

"No." Kate looked up in surprise. "You're my partner. She's just another agent."

"Then why don't you give a damn?" She was frustrated.

"I do! I would have been there if-"

"If Paula hadn't come first." Tony gave Kate a look.

"I was going to say that I would have been there if I thought you needed me."

"I…forget it." She flipped the emergency switch again. Tony, once again, stopped the elevator.

"No. Say it. I want you to say you needed me. I want you to let down that stupid barrier and just say it." Kate looked down at her shoes.

"I-I _really_ need you here, Tony." Tears flowed down her face at the revelation and she refused to look at him. Tony lifted her chin up so their eyes met and enveloped her in a hug.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." He flipped the switch again and kept Kate encased in his embrace. The doors opened and Tony directed his partner to his car.

"Um, Tony, my car's over there." She pointed towards a silver car in the middle of the empty parking lot.

"I know. You're not getting in your car. You're staying at my place tonight." He could hear Kate protest but he silenced her with a look. She turned around before climbing into the front seat. Tony was surprised to find she had wrapped her arms around him. He gave her a comforting squeeze.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No. I will be though." Tony smiled and opened his door. "Oh and Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything." She smiled as she got in the car.

"No problem Katie."

It was in that moment that Tony decided Kate would come first. Over anything. Including his bimbos.

* * *

A/N: What'd ya think? 


End file.
